Winter the Snow Leopard
Name: Winter ' ' Species: Snow Leopard ' ' Gender: Female ' ' Supernatural Abilities: Teleportation, kinetic abilities, self and other healing. ' ' Height: 6'1 ' ' Fur Color: White with large black spots ' ' Fur Length: Short ' ' Eye Color: Light blue ' ' Age: Unknown (around 500 years) (looks to be around 23) ' ' Weapon Preferences: Her magic, which she only needs her hands ' ' Weapon Information: Winter has many magical abilities, but she mainly treasures her kinetic abilities along with her healing and teleportation powers. With her kinetic abilities, (Kheimokinesis...manipulate Winter, Pathokinesis... manipulate emotions, Pyrokinesis...manipulate and generate fire, Thiriokinesis...manipulate animals, Telekinesis...move objects with your mind, Retrokinesis...make living organisms younger, Mentokinesis...manipulate the functions of the mind, Neurokinesis...manipulate thoughts, Geokinesis...manipulate the earth, Frigokinesis...manipulate and create snow), she can do a lot of things, from controlling the human mind and emotions, to controlling and creating fire, just with her Kinetic abilities alone she is very strong. Now just add the fact that she can heal herself and her allies, just by touching them, and she can teleport anywhere she’s been in the world. She is very deadly, enemies beware. ' ' Weakness: she is very strong and powerful with her magic, but she is very susceptible to damage if she gets surrounded by a massive group of enemies by herself, she is also mortal, even though she knows magic and can make herself young, there's no spell for endless power and magic, she can easily tire herself, feint, drain all her power (for a limited amount of time, of course, around a day or two), or even kill herself if she uses too much power too quickly, she has to be relatively conservative with her power, she is also not invincible, it takes a good couple of minutes to heal herself and others, so if she gets wounded she has to be careful, she can die just like Asher and Jed, (stabbed, shot, blood loss, etc.) ' ' Clothing Preferences: loose dark blue fabric cloths, pants go down to to ankles and stop, normally wears a no sleeved shirt, normally has a hood that she never puts on (picture down below shows what she normally wears) ' ' Glasses: None ' ' Voice: Very similar to Widowmakers voice from Overwatch (Deep toned voice with a French accent) ' ' Sexual Preferences: Asexual ' ' Personality: Calm and collective ' ' Weather Preferences: Cold and dry ' ' Religion: Atheist ' ' likes: Magic, Reading, her family, exploring ' ' Dislikes: sex, relationships, emotion ' ' Body Details: Curvy, C sized breasts, nothing too fit (no abs or bulging muscles), relatively skinny, has a relatively average feminine body ''''History (how they met): The history of Winter isn’t very clear, but it is rumored that when she was a little kit, her family was killed, how is unknown, but after they died she was forced to live on the streets for years, until a group of magic anthros took her in, they introduced her to their magic, including an age spell that kept her young. But after a couple hundred years they started to become more violent, and started to murder people for the fun and pleasure. For years she refused to endorse in their shenanigans, for she did not want to be a murderer, and end up like her parents killers. But after a while the group started to get demanding of her, and when she kept refusing, they locked her up and left her in an underground dungeon for decades, but somehow she broke out and tried to sneak out, but she got caught, and got brutally beaten, then something in her snapped, and she killed them all, using their own magic against them, except more powerful and merciless. Panicking, she ran, and ran, and ran, until she came upon a forest. She felt something, when she came upon that forest, like something was telling her to go enter it, and she did. It was currently summer, so it was hot and humid out, she did not like the heat. ''I need to find shelter soon, and get something to eat and drink, or else i won’t survive long. She thought with a sigh. She walked a few hours, then she came across two tents, curiosity got the best of her, so she went up to one of the tents and crouched to look in it, when she did she saw a human sleeping. As she was about to stand back up she felt something cold touch the back of her head “Don’t move.” said a male’s voice, “Jed, we got company.” The voice said. Winter guessed that he was talking to the guy in the tent. “Dammit, Asher,” replied a male voice from the tent, “Why do we always get raided when we go cam--” The human stopped when he saw her. “Well hello there.” The human said. Oh no, I’m about to die. Winter thought sadly, and as she closed her eyes, she felt tears starting to form. If you see any mistakes or something doesn't make sense, please leave a comment, and i'll get on it.